Baby Prongslet Parody
by Moony1972
Summary: ON HIATUS. I decided to make a parody of my parody story Baby Prongslet!. It consists of a chapter going through the horrors of translation, and what comes out becomes rather entertaining. A great supplement to the original story!


**A/N: Okay, so this being April Fool's Day, I decided that why not post a trippy story on a parody of a parody? So what I did was I took one of my stories and put it through a translation a few times, and out came this loveliness eloquentness. The original story is called Baby Prongslet! and can be found on my profile (or searching it on google, it is the only fanfic by that name XD). I figured this would be fun. I was going to post a story for Fred and George, this being their birthday, but then decided they'd rather a long lasting joke instead. So I posted this, I hope you enjoy the sheer randomness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Or the grammatical errors that may have appeared due to google translate.**

**Chapter 1: Do not Gillyweed!**

"It's the myrtle: for I knew that it was good there be any sorrow!" And it was told Sirius, by putting a vessel in the midst of wheat.

Myrtle started to cry.

"I and the children jeering at my cell; Waah!"

And he cast himself into the bathroom, with the vast manager. Sirius, turned to catch the men children alive, he fell down in anger.

"10"

"Oops, Padfoot?" Remus said faces. "Show a small amount of bleeding to you'll Get us caught!"

At this point, James was sent to the hysterical.

"Hold thy peace, the spurs," Remus took a hissing, the consumer.

"It is a of the moon. Look at the way I am able to Padfoot for a long time to run. They have nothing to threaten me with, in order to ..."

Romulus, does not have the same that he must be considered that he had made with Jacob, in that threatens. James ignored Sirius with quietness they work, and reigned in, but be careful, no other thing to fall away.

"What shall I do the cup again," And Peter said to, and watch in the bowels of sloshing around the kettle dirty.

"Well, Wormtail? Art thou he that daft?" James said, looking at Peter's. " I remember how often "

Sirius smiled: "It has been said, however, according to the request of James a number of times in one day."

"OI"

"Caplan" Remus took a hissing, and in the air a little below him. "In a disk. Pressure of real estate in the voice."

"Well," says James, he should be converted and Sirius drink. "Again, the best way to do he is thought to memory."

"This is one of the rounds of our own," said Remus. "I have helped. Among these, the dark, I judge it necessary."

"Oh yeah," said Peter in the face of football. "I'm sorry, hence there are more let us use to joke and forgot to keep it"

Wrapped marauders eyes. You close the writing and the decree could have been speaking to Peter James, do examine to bend from drink.

"Well," says he, Remus, reading out of a book. "Thank you to move counterclockwise Padfoot long time, 22 to drink ... and NO, in another way from the"

Spoon Sirius is moved in the opposite direction and began to.

"I come"

"Gillyweed, I'm looking, how could you have forgotten? Gillyweed" James, and he suddenly crieth out, and shake his hands toward heaven. That was said to Peter, it is not Sirius.

"All right," said Sirius, rising up early, and went into the midst of a pit in the closet.

"No" said Remus, Sirius region. "There is Gillyweed"

Romulus did not attend, but the Sirius is Gillyweed kettle.

"Why?"

"I do not Padfoot, evil," Remus called to him, and wag his hand protectively around the voice.

He took the book and began to show James fluid page book.

"I will not forget Gillyweed Two cups will set pieces"

Sirius obediently took hold two Gillyweed.

"There is Gillyweed, Padfoot," Remus hissed, trying to find Gillyweed Sirius hands.

"It is true the book of the trident, He knows what He is saying the tank. Yet it is important it is pain."

"Why?" Remus asked, and the gates thereof. "Rakes, to bring the book here," It was also the intellectual part, that when Peter, James, flesh. "Well," he said, Remus a few deep breaths. "Padfoot, do not move, I'll go in the book."

Sirius nodded, and grew stiff with, making the face of being an ingrate.

James, Remus rolled his eyes, stood, and walked.

"Prongs, and the work is."

"I do not," James says in his book on the protection of, and suddenly looking. "My book: I, Peter teaches all things."

Peter nodded, "I have the skill to understand!"

"Me?" Remus asked, since the two boys, and have angered me nodded. "It is absurd to need is there for a drink of blood"

"He is not happy, even" James, by the shows. "This is a joke well."

"Becomes a laugh!" Romulus said: The book of to make the grab.

Sirius in the book of Jacob, to the quick thinking the head of a strip down.

He said: "Now, PADFOOT, hurried"

Just as he did with the Jacob and said to him, Sirius, Remus promptly forgot, that all men were compelled to Gillyweed, grab in the book strongly.

"These are the great" James is praised.

Peter was impeded by a drug yet they see. James, Sirius, Remus, but in the book, too busy fighting.

"Oh Yeah," Sirius, I was cleaning schedule. "Mr. James"

James tried to give the show the book to try to Remus book desperately.

"What is it, in the midst of the blood of a monkey" Remus and his murmured, hop, that having taken them in the book.

Sudden he began to identify with the drink, the drink if it was not that which was seen, and presented himself to Peter, warned a draft that burst with it.

"Wait," says he, Remus suddenly growing with the eye of his side.

And James, Sirius, Remus and stood in his voice trembling.

"If the team play with a book, then what Gillyweed" Romulus said, fearing the subject could receive a response.

And, behold, looking at the curtain, and Sirius ignored. Peter always looked at it, nothing. When he began to drink the street atmosphere.

"No, Peter, See thou do it not:" yelped, Remus, and to buffet him, and Peter, out of the pot. "The glass Shit explode! Sirius, what Gillyweed go?"

Sirius, Remus, was busy with the thing is not in that which is to meet about drink, shall we lack; messed up.

"PADFOOT" James have made a noise:. "Hold thy peace, let us give a book ... where is the drink of?"

Sirius looked and blushed, going to the toilet, which takes away all this time in time.

"Has dragged out the book," James was the subject. Remus by John Henry Newman.

Sirius nodded in silence.

"The cup prize!" Remus, he cried out: they shall divide, and she brought it to pass, as Peter, following him.

Fear in all, and is this most important Sirius rises fruitful.

"But as a good and for a song soundproof, sends him."

James nodded, but Sirius and Remus looked incredulous.

"This cup is the reward can not fix a panic and the books in it by the toilet to be drawn. What did you see?"

"I was nervous," said Sirius, was confused, Japan.

Peter Bull.

"I never part of the money is restricted only in the wonderful Gillyweed he wishes even ... a copy of a book that, according to James."

Remus rubbed his eyes.

"But this is not true, if they do not ... this to me was not made on ..."

"Those who are" Peter complicated. "But it is."

"Augh," Remus called, pretending to have lost at all. "A deep sleep of the project is already here, where he is driving me insane!"

Sirius, it seemed, yet clings to what is said about Peter Gillyweed.

"In the morning, so, uh, non-profit Gillyweed a drink Oh, why am I thus there is no moon to it!" Romulus, was not aware of the head.

"You Gillyweed for medicine," he said to Jacob, he utterly shocked. "Why?"

"I, uh, the page you ..." In

"And," said he, Remus, do, breathing heavily. "He thought he would be fun to try it."

"And that," Asked James.

"But the experience of how people learn, right?" Peter.

Remus has drawn the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, without warning from (not that it is sufficient that a person approaches the configuration), positing that the cup of the above, when the drawing down all the sticky substance as an arch, and barley. The room was silent. Lamentations of Myrtle only. And Sirius.

"My head? Away mine head?"

"Hairs" Remus said, completely disoriented. "Slight difficulty, a medicine, and part of the effect, so no worried about the hair"

Began to play a disorder of the slurry. Chin and cheek on.

"Ahoy, matey, I Hagrid"

"Because, he became a pirate when he himself Hagrid, Wormtail?" And he said unto Jacob, to curiosity.

Peter blushed, but it was not the sight thereof to paste.

"I used to make the skin soft!" Sirius, he said, all the members suffer men liberally, and to obtain the wave.

But Romulus no longer him. And yea.

"Guys! Gone out from the love potion! Police have found before from here!"

Hence, mad laughter, but the myrtle.

"I came to me, it is time."

Closer to the river to get to the bathroom as soon as he attacked James.

"Well, let us go hence!"

Peter followed Sirius now I need to put a grape before.

"And whosoever will not hearken unto him, and" And he asked him, smiling.

Not received an answer.

"This potion was found always be the best!" James calmly, he says, from being taken.

"And he is become my skin very soft," Sirius sighing.

"The vesture of the pain I could," said Peter dreams.

"And it came about that he could have killed a bloody bang 'hissing Remus was enraged.

"There is nothing so happened that the moon" the Lord hath redeemed Jacob, Crassus shows through.

Maybe it was the draft that is pleasant on spread than the feeling of that hour Romulus was the development of side effects.

**A/N: So, if you made it to the end of the trippy chapter, should I continue this? Even if one person asks me to, I'll do it :) **

**I think my favourite part is when Remus randomly changes into Romulus, or of a moon! I think the Latin made it all mythical...**

**This went through French and Latin (and I thought it was enough for now), and if someone wants the next chapter, it'll be posted after being translated through Chinese, Latin, and Spanish. **

**Review with your favourite parts that got translated! And remember to check out the original fanfic which this is based off of!**


End file.
